A Quiet Promise
by tItAnIUm AprIl
Summary: One more entry for the competition by hopelessdream2005. Takes place in the Dark Reunion, when Klaus killed Vicky and Damon was blamed for it.


_**A/N - This is my next entry for the competition by hopelessdream2005. Basically its my take on how Bonnie should have reacted when all of them were cursing Damon. The whole series would go differently if she really had done something like this...Anyway enjoy.**_

_**And most importantly do review people, I trust you a lot when it comes to suggestions and tips:)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, only the plot is mine. More precisely I should say its a possibility what could happen that night after the murder of Vicky.<strong>_

* * *

><p>He watched her sleeping peacefully, with a slight smile in her beautiful pink lips. He tried hard to find out if the non stopping series of unpleasant, terrifying events those occured very recently had left any of their ugly marks in her innocent face. It was a relief for him to see her sleeping, without being worried or thinking about the things she had seen earlier today. Too young, too naive, too pure and innocent... She was not just another maiden for him anymore. She had amused him from the very first time he saw her. But what she had done today, he was sure that his feelings for her were changing. He kept looking at her, sleeping, tossing and turning in her bed. She needed a deep dreamless night today.<p>

Flashback ~~~

"Stefan please... " She couldn't complete her sentence, Stefan cut her in.

"I was so wrong, so stupid. How did i make this mistake? I shouldn't have trusted you. Why did i? Oh god... " He kept yelling on him.

"Stefan please for god's sake stop." She went on pleading Stefan in order to protect him.

"You want me to stop Bonnie? After seeing what HE has done?" He turned his face to his elder brother, who was totally silent. "You know what it was all my fault. It was my fault that I believed in you. I believed that you are changed. For once I believed that the promise you made to Elena has finally reminded you how it feels to be a human. But I was wrong. You can never change." He started panting.

"Just for once can you listen to me Stefan?" she came forward and looked into Damon's eyes. "Why aren't you saying something?"

"Because he has nothing to say Bonnie." Matt hissed from a safe distance. Bonnie gave him an agry look.

"Why Damon? If you didn't want to help us, why this pretense?" Meredith spoke up now. "Why are you doing this?"

"HE has done nothing." she screamed now, opening her hands in a protective gesture, guarding him.

"You know what are you saying Bonnie? You should just stay away from him." Matt shouted.

"No.I won't stay away from him. And I do know what I'm doing Matt. He's not the murderer. And I know that."

"And what made you think that?" Meredith looked anxious.

"I know he's not a murderer. I've seen him saving lives Meredith. Just because he feeds on human blood doesn't mean he's a monster. Its just his basic nature that differentiates him from us. But do you honestly think he can kill someone that brutally?"

None of them answered, as they knew what Bonnie said was true. But still they had a BUT.

"Even then he was supposed to stop the murderer." Stefan said in a cold voice. Apparently he was not convinced.

"How Stefan? How could he get into a place without being invited?" She looked directly into his green eyes.  
>Her last question left them spellbounded. And Damon himself had no idea what to do, but to watch his Little Red Bird fighting for her.<p>

"He would kill that person, or power, whatever it was, if he could. I know this guy. And I do trust him. And I think you should also accept him the way he is." Her voice was low, but firm. "And one more thing..." She looked at Meredith and Matt. "You guys made me summon him. So I'm not gonna let you insult him or accuse him of something he hasn't done. Not in front of me atleast."

End of flashback~~~

He used to think of her as a little bird who needs someone to take care of. But today he realised that his red bird had real fire inside her. He was all silent, watching his brother, and his new human friends going against him, cursing him, blaming him for the poor girl's death. But then she came to protect him, like a real guardian angel. He stepped inside her room where once Elena invited him, unknowingly. He walked very slowly, and sat down on her bed. He removed a strand of soft red silky hair from her forehead, and smiled gently. She smiled back in her sleep.

"Are you having dreams Red?" he whispered.

"Damon is that you?" she said in her sleep.

"Yes Red. Its me. And I'm here to tell you something. I know its late, and I don't want you to wake up, but I have to say this. Thank you my little red bird. Thank you for standing by my side when there was no one there. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for making me feel warm, like a human after five long centuries." He stopped, and took a deep breathe. He needed some courage to tell her the rest, the most important part. "And you know what Red, every time I tried to tell you this, my words just came out wrong. So I decided to tell you now, that I love you. Bonnie McCullough, I love you a lot. Not as a friend loves another, but as a boy loves a girl. I know I should have admitted this before letting all these mess to happen. But still I love you. And today I promise you, no matter what the consequences are, or whats going to happen in the future, I'll be always there with you, protecting you, saving you from all your perils. This is my promise to you, and to myself."

Bonnie, without even knowing what just happened, continued to sleeping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Was that good? Please let me know.**_

_**Thanks for reading:) **_


End file.
